


Payback

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Total PWP, so it's hard to come up with a summary.  Oh well... Harry makes Hermione mad about something and Hermione gets even.  (This is an older fic that I'm just now archiving here.)





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

(Originally posted on September 14th, 2005)

 

She sat at the head of the four-poster, leaning against the mound of pillows that he teased her about every morning when they made the bed.  Her naked body glistened with the combination of afternoon sun and a light sheen of perspiration, and her firm breasts were rising and falling with the deep, yet erratic breaths she was taking.  Her brown eyes were fixed to the man sitting at a chair carefully positioned at the foot of the bed as she continued to slide the fingers of her right hand through her wet folds.    
  
Her knees were bent and her feet were planted far enough apart for him to gaze in frustrated awe as she dipped her delicate and determined fingers first inside, then along her inner lips, then to gently circle her engorged clit.  And again.  And again.    
  
She was wet.  So wet that he could actually <i>hear</i> it as she moved her fingers over herself in the room that was so unnaturally quiet except for the sounds of her pleasure and his strained breathing.  
  
She closed her eyes briefly as she tilted her head back to release a deep growl of a moan, her other hand cupping her breast before running her fingertips over her aching nipple.  He could see that she was squeezing them with force, and he knew from the way that she bit her lip that it was just a little painful.  
  
She opened her eyes and let her gaze wander over his body.  The rigidity of his posture was hint enough as to his painfully aroused state.  She looked pointedly at his crotch, raised a brow and gave a smugly satisfied smirk at the erection that was pressing against the fabric of his trousers.  
  
He expected her to say something, but she just continued to smile at him and let her fingers lazily circle her clit over and over.  Without looking away from his green eyes, she lifted her fingers from her glistening pussy to her lips and slowly and deliberately placed them in her mouth, sucking them off one by one.  
  
“Fuck!” he grunted and the chair scraped the floor as his body instinctively attempted to move towards her, yet was held in place by the carefully charmed bonds she had placed on him.  <i>Just do it!  You’re lucky you even held out for this long! </i>  
  
“Do you have something to ask me?” she asked in a completely neutral voice that was spoiled by the predatory gleam in her eye.  “Maybe something you’d like to apologize for?”  
  
He could actually feel his palms itching to touch her, and he knew it was so <i>close</i>, he just had to tell her what she wanted to hear.  His frustration must have shown itself all too clearly on his face, for she simply let out a peal of laughter.  “Is it really <i>that</i> important to you?” she asked him, her eyes as teasing as her tone.  “More important than <i>this</i>?” she asked as she let her knees fall further apart, both of her hands sliding along the creamy skin of her inner thighs.  
  
“I’m sorry!” he shouted out, struggling to get the words out of his dry mouth.  “I never should have said that,” he continued, his hands flexing and fisting over and over.  
  
“No, you shouldn’t have,” she agreed, her lips pursed into a sly smile.  “And what do you want me to do now?”  
  
“Let me loose,” he answered dutifully, if more than a little bit sulkily.  
  
“To do what?” she asked, licking her lips as she stared at the hollow of his throat exposed by his open collar.  
  
“To fuck you,” he answered tersely, trying to keep as still as possible.  “To bury myself inside you... and feel you around me... and to come inside of you so hard that it runs down your thighs.”  
  
She just looked at him for a moment before grabbing her wand and releasing him from his bonds.  She barely had time to throw her wand aside before he had leapt up from his chair, tossed his glasses aside and pulled her under him, pinning her onto the mattress as he attacked her mouth with his own, his tongue sliding along hers as he sucked the very air out of her mouth in a feverish attempt to taste her very breath.  
  
Her hands quickly undid his trousers and he helped her push them down his hips, finally exposing his erection to her hands.  He gasped when he felt her as she greedily guided him inside of her, and she drew in her breath as he quickly filled her.  
  
“Yes, Harry, do it now,” she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips.  “Fuck me hard,” she muttered before bringing his face back to hers and sucking his tongue into her mouth.  
  
He groaned into her mouth as his cock thrust into her wet heat.  She moaned in response and pushed the bottom of his shirt up as she ran her hands across his back, her nails scraping his skin as he began to thrust harder, before he suddenly stopped and pulled out of her.  
  
“What the hell?” She exclaimed, the frustration evident in her voice.  “Harry?  If this is some sort of payback, I swear to God I’ll hex you so hard—”  
  
But she didn’t have time to finish her threat, for he had already flipped her over onto her stomach. “Hands and knees,” he growled, not giving her an opportunity to question him as he quickly sheathed himself inside her again.  He grasped onto her hips, rocking his pelvis hard against her, and she let out a scream  of ecstasy that flamed his desire for her to new heights.  “Sweet fucking god, Hermione,” he moaned as began to ride her harder and harder, her wild body meeting him again and again as she bucked and writhed against him like a wild horse, her chestnut mane a glorious mess as she tossed her head back and forth against the tide of her arousal.  
  
“Yes, Harry!” she screamed as she clenched her cunt around his cock, eliciting a wild groan from him.    
  
“God, Hermione, you love it when I give it to you like this, don’t you?” he gasped, letting one of his hands reach around to her clit, and he began to rub it in the quick circles he knew that she craved when she was close to climax.  “Miss prim and proper likes it rough sometimes, doesn’t she?” he asked, amazed that he could even speak as he felt himself slam into her tight wetness again and again.    
  
As she let out her primal screams of “yes, dear god, Harry, never, don’t ever stop fucking me,” he felt her body go rigid as she came, her cunt convulsing around him as she let out a keening wail.  He practically fell on top of her back as his madness for her took over his reason, and he thrust into her <i>hard</i>, again and again, until he too was screaming his release—her name echoing in the room as he spurted his hot come inside her greedy body.  
  
Shaking from the force of his almost violent orgasm, he collapsed onto the bed, pulling her to him in a sticky, panting tangle of limbs, sweat and his thoroughly disturbed clothing.  
  
Finally calming his breath, he planted a kiss on her sweaty brow as she ran her hand along his chest.  “That was amazing,” she whispered, in breathy awe.  
  
He chuckled, kissing her forehead again.  “Definitely,” he agreed.  “Remind me to piss you off more often,” he responded, and just chuckled again when he felt her slap his chest.  
 


End file.
